


Eos Slice of Life

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, More tags to be added, Slice of Life, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: A place for collecting short fluffy scenes and one-shots, including prompt fills. Descriptions in chapter titles. Marked as complete but will be updated whenever I have something new to post here.Ch.3 (Ignis & Noctis) A backrub that is as platonic as you want it to beCh.2 (Ignis & Noctis) TV shows and dinner in Noct's apartment.Ch.1 (Ignis & Noctis) Don't do cat-related sidequests in black clothing.





	1. Fuzzy (Ignis & Noctis, Cape Caem)

He’s upstairs in the house at Cape Caem, whiling away the time on his phone when he hears the door open and then shut with more force than necessary. There’s a shuffling and a rattling of cupboards, then Noctis’ voice calls something only half audible up the stairs.

“Ignis! Do we have a ----?”

“Do we have a what?” he calls back. When he turns back to the phone in his hand, his character is dead, but he supposes it was time to stop playing anyway. At least he’s checked off all the daily quests.

Noctis yells back, sounding rather irritated at having to repeat himself, yet not bothering to walk up the stairs and converse properly. “I said. Do we. Have a. Lint roller?”

Ignis is not sure what to make of that combination of words coming out of the prince’s mouth. Truth be told, he would never have expected Noctis to know what a lint roller was. He’d certainly never acquainted himself with an ironing board.

“A lint roller? Whatever for?” He pokes his head around the doorframe.

“What do you think, Specs? I’ve got... stuff on my clothes.”

“I just laundered them yesterday, Noct. They’re clean.”

“Not anymore.”

Ignis rubs his temples and begins heading downstairs. “What did you do now?”

“What do you mean  _ now? _ ” Noctis scowls.

“I mean, the last I saw of you, you were heading out with your fishing rod. Said something about a cat that needed feeding and-  _ oh. _ ”

He’s arrived at the bottom of the stairs and Noctis turns to face him. His fatigues, which should be entirely black, are a mottled grey, particularly around the lap and chest. On closer inspection, he’s absolutely covered in cat hair.

“I sat down to make sure the cat ate all her food, and then she climbed into my lap.” Noctis looks at him with a pained expression. “I couldn’t move her! She looked so comfortable! And then, well… I must have dozed off there. And then I woke up. Like this.”

Ignis holds a hand over his own mouth, as if in serious and deep thought. He’s actually silently giggling into his glove. Noctis looks so dejected at the state of his outfit.

“Never thought you’d be one to wear fur.”

“Oh shut it. You know how to get it off, right?”

“Well, unfortunately, I didn’t pack a lint remover for the camping trip. But some sticky tape and patience should suffice.”

“Great. Do you have either of those? Cause I don’t.”

Ignis makes his way into the kitchen and rummages in the bottom drawer until he finds a roll of packing tape. Returning to the living room, he shows Noctis how to wrap it around his hand, sticky side out, and pat down his clothing. He demonstrates on part of the jacket, but leaves Noctis to handle most of it, including his trousers.

“This is gonna take for-ev-er,” Noctis whines, unrolling more packing tape.

Ignis takes his phone back out of his pocket and settles onto the couch.

“It’s a good thing, then, that we have all afternoon.”


	2. Malbuddy (Ignis & Noctis, Brotherhood Era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to this prompt https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11252794#cmt11252794

The door to Noctis’ apartment clicks shut behind him, and he lets his schoolbag slide to the ground. The shoulder he had it slung over is aching, so he takes a moment to stretch before removing his shoes. There’s already a pair neatly arranged in the entrance and pointing toward the door, so he makes sure to straighten his own.

Sure enough, when he turns the corner, Ignis is there in the kitchen. He gives a wave and a “Hey,” and his advisor looks up from the chopping board.

“Good afternoon.” Ignis slides the cut vegetables off the chopping board and into a bowl, then sets the next batch on the chopping board. Noctis huffs a little at the sight, but doesn’t have it in him to go through the usual lighthearted vegetable argument right now.

“Hey, Specs, I’m going to go and lie down for a bit. Wake me when you’re done?”

“Of course. Are you feeling alright?” Ignis pauses for a moment to look up at him, as if trying to sense a fever or some other malady from across the room.

“Yeah. Didn’t sleep so great last night, though. Think I need a nap.”

Ignis is still looking slightly concerned, so Noctis continues, “I’m going to catch up on studying after dinner, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t. You’ve been doing well lately, I hear.”

Noctis raises a hand in acknowledgement of that statement before clamping it over his mouth as he yawns. Still yawning, he heads to his bedroom and flops onto the bed.

* * *

 

Noctis stirs when he hears footsteps approaching, and realizes there’s a blanket arranged over him. The door is slightly open, and he’s clearly been in here already, but Ignis still knocks politely rather than enter.

“Yeah, come in.”

Noctis sits up and arranges the blanket around his shoulders. He flicks the television on, the tail end of some variety show is showing.

“Would you prefer to eat in here?” Ignis asks.

“Why not? You grab a tray too, we can watch some TV.”

Ignis hums a noise of agreement before heading back out to the kitchen, returning with two trays, each with a bowl of soup and slice of toast to the side.

“Chicken vegetable soup,” he says.

Noctis makes a face, “I’m okay with two of those things.”

“Oh shush. Nutrition is important.”

“Really? Wow, there’s some information I’ve definitely never been lectured on before.”

Ignis ignores his sarcasm, making his way to the other side of the bed, which sinks down as he sits on it. Noctis has already started eating, despite his complaining, the soup is good enough that the vegetables are downright tolerable, and he’s hungry. He stares at the nonsense on the television, not really bothering to take it in. A soap opera is just starting.

“What rubbish,” Ignis says with a quiet smile, turning back toward his soup.

Noctis flicks channels for a bit. “Not much on, unless you want to watch the evening news.”

“I’m sure I heard it all today at the Citadel, and probably with less sensationalism.”

Noctis hits the channel button again. “Oh hey, Li’l Malbuddy’s on.”

Ignis looks up, “The cartoon?”

“Yeah. Remember when we used to watch this before school?”

Ignis snorts, “When I had to drag you away from it each morning because we needed to leave three minutes before the end of the episode?”

“I still say we should have contacted the station and made a royal request. Shift the broadcast five minutes earlier or something.”

“It certainly would have saved me some headaches. Do you still have the plush toy?”

“Yeah.” Noctis thinks for a moment. “He’s up the back of the closet or something. Mismatched eyes and all.”

“Well, there was only so much I could do after his unfortunate encounter with the washing machine. I rendered what emergency medical assistance I could.”

“I’m sure he’s grateful for it.” Noctis leaned forward. “Oh, hey, is this the episode where he finds the baby Couerl?”

The cartoon Couerl on screen meowed pitifully and Ignis made a quiet, “aww” sound.

“I’m going to assume that they do find his mother by the end of the episode?”

“Probably. Not like I’d know.  _ Someone _ insisted I needed to get to school on time.”

“Forgive me for assuming your education was of a higher priority than an animated kitten.” Ignis tutted and then took another spoonful of soup.

“Hey, whatever. I guess we can find out now.”

They sit there watching in silence, except for the odd slurp of soup or crunch of toast, until the Couerl kitten is reunited with its mother and the credits begin to roll. Ignis gives a quiet round of applause.

“Well, there’s one mystery answered.”

“Questions I never knew I had.” Noctis grins.

“Speaking of your education, is there anything you’d like my help with this evening?”

Noctis runs through the list in his mind. “Nah, I think I’m good. Got to finish up an essay and re-read a few textbook chapters, but nothing too difficult.”

“Alright.” Ignis begins stacking up the empty bowls and plates. “I’ll just wash these and be off then.” He heads toward the door and Noctis makes his way to his desk, rummaging through the drawer for a pen.

Ignis turns to look back, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Noct.”

“Yeah. Good night, Iggy.”


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoct shoulder rubs? Yes?

With the campfire crackling before him and his half-empty coffee mug still warm in his hand, Ignis leaned forward, placing an elbow on his knees. It was then that a stabbing pain lanced through his shoulder.

“Ow,” he said under his breath.

He heard Noctis, who was walking past his chair, turn.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing of consequence. Just one of those random shoulder twinges.”

“Ugh. Hate those. You alright?”

“Fine. Just… give it a moment.” He gritted his teeth, hoping that the cramp would subside soon, when he felt Noctis’ hands clap onto his shoulders, thumbs digging in to the muscle and finding the sore spot. His shoulder entirely objected to this treatment and he gave another hiss of pain, but after a few circling motions from Noctis, he felt the tension dissipate, though the muscle was still tender. He was finally able to lower his shoulders, which had hitched themselves up around his ears. Noctis continued to make little circles with his thumbs.

“How’s the pressure?”

“Good. You can push a bit harder, if you want.”

Noctis complied. “You know, you’re probably getting dehydrated. Try drinking some actual water some time.”

“Are  _ you _ lecturing  _ me _ about dietary intake now?”

He could practically hear Noctis grin. “Yeah, cause  _ I’m _ right, and  _ you're  _ not denying it .”

Ignis didn’t have much response for that except an annoyed grunt, which itself turned into a different sound when Noctis moved his hands and started circling his fingers over Ignis’ shoulder blades. He let his eyes close, and the fingertips moved to press into the muscles either side of his spine, sliding up to the base of his neck, then out across his shoulders again. It was a little-known fact that Noctis was actually pretty good at this, though he very seldom did it. And Ignis would never ask.

He’d certainly never complain when it did happen, either.

He let himself relax into Noctis’ touch, and felt a pang of disappointment when, an uncertain amount of time later, the hands left his shoulders. The pain was long gone, replaced by the beginnings of sleepiness. He blinked several times at the mug in his hands.

“Better?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes. Quite.”

He heard the swoosh of Noctis’ clothing as he turned back toward the tent. Ignis looked up, and caught his eye.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.


End file.
